


Not Even Sorry

by etiquettedarling



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etiquettedarling/pseuds/etiquettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well come on, how did it go?”</p><p>“As well as to be expected”</p><p>The cryptic nature of his response did little to phase Gigi, her bright smile (only slightly, <em>slightly</em> smug) was back as she began to step around the desk so that she could stand closer. This was a necessary strategic move, she needed to be closer so as to properly examine the teeny tiny facial expressions her brother was prone to resorting to in times of emotional duress, also, she wanted a chance to claim victory at a closer distance.</p><p>“So it didn’t go badly”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my first fanfiction for this fandom (ever) and my first attempt at fan related writing to be published in over three years.
> 
> GiGi Darcy made me do it.

# Not Even Sorry

It would surprise many people to know that Gigi Darcy was not much for giggling. Tennis-pro coheds with an abundance of money seemed to be the perfect candidates for such things, but alas for the youngest Darcy sibling this was not the case. No, rather than incessant excitable tittering when prevailed upon to laugh Gigi would throw her head back, let out one laugh (which sounded, rather mortifyingly, like a mouse being trodden on) and then silently her face would stretch out into a open mouthed grin, her shoulders shaking gently with one hand slapped her the bottom half of her face to stop any further squeaks from coming out. 

Unfortunately this procedure, which had worked exceedingly well during class at her exclusive prep-school, was not half so effective whilst on the phone. 

“You still there Gigi?”

Choking out a high pitched ‘Uh huh’ through her fingers Gigi gave one concentrated attempt to reign in her silent hysterics before removing her hand and continuing her recap to Fitz.

“I left them in there”

“Are you standing by the door right now? Because I _know_ you listened to my lectures on stealth better than that” Though the entire conversation was entirely ridiculous from any sane adult perspective, he spoke with a tone of utmost seriousness, the whole thing was enough to send any girl into non-giggling fits.

“No I’m in William’s office” Walking around her father’s old mahogany desk she ran her fingers over the surface, delicately tapping out a minor scale that was still ingrained in her mind years after giving up piano.

“You didn’t stay back? What happened to Omega Delta Protocol?” What started as indignation slowly faded to something significantly closer to the dulcet tones of ‘whiny child who hadn’t got his way’.

Gigi’s eyebrows knitted together for a second at the unfamiliar phrase, plopping herself into her brother’s desk chair she responded “Is that a sorority?”

“ _Gigi_ ” When hearing her name spoken emphatically through the phone yielded no results Fitz continued “You know, you trap them in there and conveniently overhear their conversation?”

“Oh that” She began to swivel around in the leather desk chair “I had to leave so I could laugh, I didn’t want them to hear me”

“I thought that wouldn’t be a problem, seeing as you have the laugh of a slightly spazzy ninja” 

The response caused Gigi to pause for a second. She had been so wrapped up by her success of forcing the two of them to be properly in frame (you’re welcome internet) that it hadn’t occurred to her to stay and listen.

Finding herself at a loss for a retort Gigi felt a wave of relief as the office door swung open to admit her rather flushed looking brother, his appearance allowing her to opt out of the conversation she was having. 

( _Wait no. That wasn’t right at all_ ) 

Starting slightly in her seat, the more appropriate feeling of jittery, curious anticipation lit up her face and firmly removed any relief she had felt as she greeted him, surreptitiously hanging up her phone as the door swung shut behind him.

Her face stretched into a beaming expression made up entirely of exclamation points and question marks. Though a large part of her knew that she was bound to see the entire thing on Lizzie’s next upload (she had created Video Blog gold, and something like that could not be ignored. Could it? Oh god she _hoped_ it wouldn’t be ignored. She had used _code names_ for this. _She had stalled about math for this._ ) she wanted to hear it from her brother first. She had done it for him after all.

Of course, he appeared to be ignoring the expression on her face in favour of letting out a deep sigh and straightening his already perfect posture. Which, all things considered, was fairly standard behavior.

Expression still in place, Gigi pushed herself out of the chair and stood, her shoulders raising in an attempt to elicit a response without having to actually ask. When he remained silent she paused for a second before suddenly finding the words ‘ _HOWDIDITGO?!_ ’ tumbling out of her mouth, at a decibel level neither of them were expecting. William looked at her with a little concern tinged with residual embarrassment and heavily accented with the universally recognised ‘I briefly considered strangling you earlier today my only surviving immediate relative’ glare. But still said nothing. 

Gigi had the good sense to look at least a little sheepish.

Coughing slightly, she tried again at a normal volume “Well come on, how did it go?”

“As well as to be expected”

The cryptic nature of his response did little to phase Gigi, her bright smile (only slightly, _slightly_ smug) was back as she began to step around the desk so that she could stand closer. This was a necessary strategic move, she needed to be closer so as to properly examine the teeny tiny facial expressions her brother was prone to resorting to in times of emotional duress, also, she wanted a chance to claim victory at a closer distance.

“So it didn’t go badly.”

She probably should have phrased it like a question, but her mind was jumping forward to little red headed children running around and a small part of her brain was making what she assumed was an approximation of dying pterodactyl noise, so she neglected diplomatic inflection for the moment and continued her course around the desk.

“That’s not what I said Gigi.” Placing his hands in his pockets he looked at her with a patient but firm expression that reminded her so startlingly of their father that she stopped walking for a second and just stared “An awkward situation proceeded ‘as well as to be expected’ that hardly means it actually went well”

“ _But_ it wasn’t a complete disaster. See? Progress!” Her face was so bright, so excited by this tiny bit of news that William’s by comparison couldn’t help but fall (well, not fall exactly, his eyes shifted slightly and he tilted his head downwards, mouth pressed into a tight line). It took her a second to realise what it was she’d said before she backtracked “Ok that came out wrong”

“On the contrary, it seems an accurate assessment” 

They both fell silent for a second and Gigi found herself once again running her fingers over the surface of the desk. What her brother really needed right then was a pep talk. Of course, her ability to adlib things effectively (even if they were true) had already been proven largely ineffective that day so instead she remained silent.

“This is in no way encouraging you attempt this a second time” He started with a disclaimer, Gigi noted with zero surprise “But if you ever endeavor to force me into conversation with someone again I would appreciate a warning ahead of time” 

“So you can rehearse?” 

Of all William Darcy’s morning habits, his tendency to rehearse conversations under his breath whilst shaving had always stuck out as the strangest. Stumbling and rephrasing in a low murmur until he got everything just right. He did it when he had his college interviews (even though he didn’t really need to shave much back then), board presentations, dinners with Aunt Catherine and staff meetings. Gigi had always kind of assumed it was something he did purely for work, until Fitz had overheard him one morning asking himself if his ‘family was well…and your sisters?’ and sent Gigi a very concerned text. For some reason, up until that point Gigi had never expected it to be something he did in a personal context. It was a strange to think that her stoic older brother had only stumbled into the habit when he was nervous.

“So I can be properly prepared” 

His correction only elicited a small shrug ( _tomato tomah-to_ ) before Gigi started up again.

“We-I just wanted to get the whole awkward first meeting out of the way” What started as a hopeful smile was dashed away into what would have been quite a stern look had she not spent a large portion of the day texting code names to Fitz and still couldn’t quite take herself seriously “and don’t say ‘you would have done it eventually’ because I know you would have spent three weeks locked up in your office-”

“ _I have a board meeting I would be prepari-_ ”

“-trying to figure out what to say, or if you should say anything at all and wind up talking to her on her second last day here and only being able to say something really bland like ‘I hope you enjoyed your stay’ and that would have been the sum total of all your interactions with her after working for almost a month within six floors of each other. Now you don’t have an excuse to avoid her.” 

Generally, Gigi avoided lecturing people, she knew she made enough mistakes to feel like a hypocrite telling others how to live their lives. With her brother though, it felt a little bit different. He was always so reserved, so reigned in, constantly keeping her in check, always thinking twice before he stepped. He was so careful. It was part of what made him a fantastic big brother. It was also the part of him that was going to keep him single, for a long, _long_ time. Gigi loved that he was always going to have her as a top priority, it was just that sometimes he forgot that it could work both ways. 

“Also, you come off much less… assy if you don’t have time to pre-plan a speech” He looked at her, momentarily bewildered ( _four years at a prep-school and that was the vocabulary she was using?_ ) before she clarified “I was quoting someone on that last point” 

Her phone vibrated loudly in her pocket (the quoted man himself) and Gigi reigned in her desire to check the message. William’s eyes had narrowed and she found herself responding with an innocent smile that probably wasn’t at all convincing. His arms came to cross his chest, crushing the jacket that was still draped over one of them. It probably wasn’t that big a deal, Gigi mused to herself, Mrs Reynolds almost definitely kept a garment steamer in her desk but she couldn’t help but stare at the rapidly wrinkling fabric anyway.

“Who is ‘we’?” 

“Wh-Pardon?” The innocent smile all but vanished and instead was replaced with a look of wide-eyed confusion.

“You started off saying ‘we’”

(in her pocket, her phone vibrated again)

“Did I?” 

“Gigi”

(and again)

“The internet?”

“ _Gigi_ ”

“Ok it’s Fitz” It was a little embarrassing how quickly she caved under her brothers unwavering gaze (Although more accurately it was because he looked a little tired, disheveled and like he’d had enough of his little sister’s shenanigans for the day that really forced her to buckle).

“Note my lack of surprise” 

Gigi, shrugged sheepishly before pulling out her phone and checking the message that had been left there.

_Has the tiger scratched? F_

_Bitten?_

_Is he chewing on your arm right now?!_

Letting out a breath of laughter she quickly responded.

_Tiger sedated. Going to dinner xx_

Suddenly struck with an idea Gigi jumped into her brother’s personal space holding up her phone “Don’t look too miserable” she teased as her face stretched into a grin (she knew it was useless, he never liked having his picture taken) with one snap the image was captured and only a few more taps sent it on it’s way to Fitz. Phone still in hand she turned her gaze back to her brother and squared her shoulders “Now what was that about you buying me dinner?” 

A their close distance Gigi could see his eyes crinkle around his otherwise stern face and she let out a nervous chuckle.

“You’re not too mad are you?”

“I’ll recover” His tone was both dry and warm as he turned towards the door pulling it open for her “I may neglect to inform you and Fitz the next time I develop feelings for someone though, if you don’t mind”

As she walked through the door Gigi let out a noise that sounded distinctly like a mouse meeting it’s maker before she forced her grin into a tight lipped smile and looped her arm through her brothers “ _Please_ ” she started incredulously as they headed towards the elevator “like there’s going to be a next time”  



End file.
